The Rewind Of Time Version 2
by HarryandGinnyForeverAndEver
Summary: Harry has just defeated Lord Voldermort but as lost everyone who he ever cared about. He decided to kill himself but instead of dying he recives the opportunity to go back and save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rewind of Time**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognized are not mine but belong to the great J.K. Rolling**

**Chapter 1 A Second Chance?**

**It was dark and stormy, but hardly anyone noticed. For there was a great battle going on inside the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the forces of good and evil. In the middle of it all was Harry Potter. He was fighting his way through the death eaters, trying to find Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort so that he could finally end this bloody war. Finally Harry spotted him standing in the middle of the Great Hall fighting several of the students and teachers at once. Harry happily noticed that they seemed to be holding the own, but he knew that it wouldn't last for much longer.**

"**Tom Riddle, it is time to end this war." Harry yelled.**

"**Foolish boy, don't call me by that name. It means nothing to me now."**

"**What's wrong can't stand your name Tommy Boy." Harry taunted.**

**This seriously ticked Voldemort off. His face turned red and he screamed in rage. Suddenly he fired off the killing curse and the fight was on. They dueled for several hours, send curse back and forth nether one willing to give up. When it seemed that Harry was about to collapse from exhaustion, he finally got the killer blow in. In complete rage, pain and sorrow, Voldemort screamed while his body turned to dust. It was finally over. Regaining his composer he heard the cries on happiness, sorrow and pain. Turning around he noticed all the bodies of the wounded and dead. He franticly searched for his friends and family. After a while he found their bodies. It seemed that everyone had been struck down by the killing curse except for his beloved Ginny. She had been hit by several cutting and severing curses. Harry held her body close and sobbed. He had finally ended the war but had paid the price. **

**Several Weeks later Harry was sitting around number 12 Grimmauld Place continuing his now daily habit of drinking. He spent the last few weeks in a daze going between his thoughts and reality. He picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and took a sip. He was just about to go to bed when a thought popped in his head. **_**There really is no reason to go on. I mean what is there left for me to do**_**? So he spent several minutes going arguing with himself on whether not he should just end it. Finally the depressed side of him won and he held up his wand and fired the killing curse. Blackness covered his vision and he was swept away into dream land.**

**When he woke up his realized that his head was pounding and his vision was blinded by white light. He stood up and started to take in his surroundings and noticed that his whole family was there, laughing and playing. He yelled out for them, but they didn't seem to hear him. **

"**What the heck is going on? Am I in heaven or hell?" **

"**You are in neither my dear boy" a voice answered from behind him. **

"**Who's there? Come out so that I can see you"**

"**All right" the voice answered. And a man cloaked in blinding white clothes stood before him. Even though Harry didn't know the man he felt both awed and frightened at the sight of him. The man just radiated wisdom and strength. **

"**Excuse me sir, but may I asked who you are?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. **

**The man chuckled. "Of course you can. I happen to the great Merlin. I am also your many times great grandfather. **

**Harry was speechless. The man before him was Merlin and happened to be his relative. He started to wonder if his father was also related to him.**

"**Excuse me Mr. Merlin. I was wondering if we were related through my father's side. **

"**Actually it is not your father's side but your mother."**

"**How can that be possible? My mother was a muggleborn."**

"**No she was not. Her family had just produced squibs for so many generations that they forgot that they were magical. It started again with your mum and now you."**

**Harry was beyond confused. His mum wasn't actually a muggleborn, but a pureblood. It just was all too confusing to him. **

**Suddenly Harry remembered that Merlin had vaguely answered his question from when he arrived were ever he was. "Excuse me again, but what did you mean that I'm not in heaven or hell? If I'm not then where am I? **

"**You are in between the lands of the living and the dead. You are here because you have been given a great honor. It seems that fate took a liking to you and has decided that you deserve a second chance to set things right."**

"**So you mean that I get the chance to go back and do it all over again?"**

"**Yes you do. But the catch is that you will also be bringing Tom Riddle back also." **

"**Can I have a few minutes too think this over?"**

"**Sure but I warn you, that if you don't take this it will not be offered again."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean that you aren't technically dead. So you would go back to the land of the living." After Merlin said this he left to give Harry some time to think. About an hour later he returned and asked Harry if he had decided.**

"**No I haven't fully decided. I have a few questions. First will I remember anything that had happen? Second will I still be friends with Ron and Hermione? Lastly will Ginny and I still be in love" asked Harry.**

"**Well the answer to your first question is that you will remember things, but only certain ones and at certain times. The answer to your second question is that it will be up to you whether you will still be friends with Ron and Hermione. But the answer to your last question is, that yes you and Ginny will still be in love. You two were actually made to be together. She's your soul mate. So have decided now?"**

"**Yes I have. I'm going to take this offer. I hope that I will be able to save more people from Voldemort this time around?"**

"**All right. You will now be going back in time"**

**Suddenly there was a sound like a bell ringing and Harry found his vision blackening. Merlin was smiling to himself thinking that Harry had made the right choice. "Yes my dear boy, you will save more people this time. In fact more than you will even realize." **

**A/N well here it is. My first chapter of the new story. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that I will update soon. Faithfully yours,**

**HarryandGinnyForEverAndEver**


	2. Chapter 2

The Rewind of Time

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2: The First Thing Changed

Harry woke up screaming his head off. His parents rushed into his room after hearing his screaming. Lily walked over to the crib and picked her son up. She started checking to see if he had a fever or needed to be changed. After she had seen that he neither were the problem, she realized that it had to have been a nightmare.

"Hush little now little one, mummies here. Everything is going to be alright now." When even that didn't calm him down she began to worry. Normally that always worked.

"James I don't know what's wrong with him. He doesn't have a fever or needs to be changed. Usually when he has a nightmare I just whisper soothing words to him and he goes back to sleep. I'm really starting to think something is wrong."

"Now Lily I'm sure everything is fine. Why don't we get his favorite stuffed animal and see if he calms down. I will go get some warm milk for him while you get it."

"Okay James. That sounds like a good idea to me."

So James proceeded to walk down to the kitchen, when suddenly the front door exploded. After the dust cleared there were several robed and masked figures standing in the hallway. Standing behind them was the most feared wizard of the time, Lord Voldemort. James ran into the hall with his wand out and an angry look on his face. When he saw that there were several death eaters and Voldemort himself standing there, he yelled out for Lily to take Harry and run. Upstairs Lily grabbed Harry and tried to disapperate but found that anti disapperating wards had been put up. They were stuck here. She ran to the door and locked it and placed charms to stop anyone from coming in.

Downstairs James had started to duel with Voldemort hoping to stall him enough to give Harry and Lily time to get out. With an angry growl Voldemort sent a blasting curse at James, causing him to fly backwards.

Voldemort then turned and told his death eaters to take care of him while he killed the child. The death eaters nodded and proceeded to torture James. He walked upstairs and down the hall to the nursery. He then just blew the up the door and walked into the room. He looked around and found the girl standing in front of the crib.

"Don't come any further you monster." Lily yelled.

Voldemort chuckled to himself and pushed her away from the crib. He walked over to the crib and looked in. Looking up at him was a small child with bright green eyes. Harry stared at him and started to cry. The snake man scared him and had hurt his mummy. Voldemort was getting angry. He never could stand the sound of children crying. Just then Lily got up and jumped in front of Voldemort as he fired the killing curse. Just as the curse left the wand a golden shield rose out of Lily and reflected the curse back at Voldemort. There was a huge explosion that shook the house causing the roof to collapse and land on Lily and Harry knocking them out.

Several hours later Sirius Black appeared on the street and started walking towards his friend's house. As he got closer, he realized that there was smoke filling the air around their house. He rushed over to the house, hoping that he wasn't too late. Seeing the front door was missing he ran into the front hall and found several death eaters lying on the floor. He sent several stunning spells at them ensuring that they wouldn't wake up. Then for good measure the bound them up with rope. He walked further into the house and found the unmoving body of his best friend. He ran over and started shaking him.

"James you can't be dead. Harry and Lily need you." Suddenly James groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw that the hall was trashed and the bodies of the death eaters were unmoving. He got up and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius what are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming over to tell you and Lily that I got a new girlfriend. But I saw the house in ruins and smoking. Where are Harry and Lily?"

"Oh god, the last I saw them they were upstairs. I hope that they are okay."

Then James and Sirius ran upstairs and into the nursery and found that it was almost completely destroyed. James ran in and started looking for Lily. He saw her lying in front of Harry's crib. Suddenly he heard a small voice calling out.

"Mummy, Daddy" it was Harry and he was standing up in his crib looking for his parents. Sirius and James both started jumping up and down yelling "he is alive" over and over. This proceeded to wake up Lily and she wasn't exactly happy.

"What are you to idiots yelling about and what happened to my baby's room?" James looked down and Lily and smiled.

"Well we're yelling because our son is alive and happened to the room was Voldemort."

Meanwhile Sirius had walked over to the fireplace and floo called Remus and Dumbledore to let them know what had happened. After he finished there were to pops and Dumbledore and Remus arrived into the room. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and looked at him. He was shocked to see a faint scar on Harry's forehead.

"So it seems that Harry is the chosen one." Lily and James jumped and started asking how that happened.

"Well when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry he fulfilled the first part of the prophesy." Dumbledore replied. He walked over to James and Lily looked them over. "I'm afraid that you to need to go to St. Mungos and get checked over."

"But what about Harry, doesn't he need to been looked at?" Sirius asked.

"No, he is fine. He just got a small cut from the result of the killing curse hitting him. He just needs rest and relaxation." Dumbledore replied.

"Well Remus and I will take him back to my place for the night, while you take James and Lily to the hospital." Lily looked up at that and glared at Sirius.

"My baby better be exactly the same as he is now when we get out or you're going to regret it." Sirius gulped while Remus just laughed.

"Yes Lily" Sirius said.

Later that night Sirius was pacing around his living room cursing. He was beyond furious. His supposed best friend Peter had betrayed James and Lily. With an angry growl he threw his empty glass into the fireplace.

"How could he do it? I thought that we meant something to him. That being part of the Marauders meant something to him. I guess I was wrong. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY RAT!

"Calm down Sirius." Remus replied. "Going after him won't solve anything. Plus Harry still needs both of us to look after him while James and Lily are in ST. Mungos."

"I know that Moony. But it is just too hard to sit here and do nothing while two of my best friends are in the hospital."

"I know Sirius, but there is nothing to you can do. So help me put Harry to bed and then go to bed yourself."

"Yes mother." Sirius replied earning himself a glare and curse to turn his robes pink.

A few weeks later James and Lily were released from ST. Mungos and they returned to Potter Manor. Mean while, in the land between the living and dead, Merlin smiled to himself. It seemed that Harry and saved the first of many lives already.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I'll try to do better in the future.


	3. Meeting the Weasley's

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 3: Meeting the Weasley's

It had been 5 years since Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters. At first things were a little bit different for them, especially Harry. But things went back to normal and they even had several additions to the family. 5 months Lily found out that she was pregnant with their oldest daughter Rose Lily. Then a year later Lily was once again pregnant with their youngest daughter Daisy Lynn. Lastly just this past year they purchased two beagle puppies Snoopy and Lila.

Harry Potter was tearing past the shops in Diagon Alley. He was on a mission to get to quality Quidditch Supplies before his mother could tell him no. Just then he past an alley and heard someone crying. He stopped and peered down it and saw a small girl sitting on the ground clutching her knee. She was bleeding slightly.

"What's wrong" Harry asked while walking up to her. The girl glanced up and she found herself lost in the depths of brilliant emerald eyes.

"I was walking along the alley with my mum and brother Ron, when I saw that Quidditch Quality Supplies had a new broom for sale I ran ahead to get there and see it, but someone pushed me down here and I hurt my knee."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ginny Weasely. Who are you?" Harry hadn't heard her question because as soon as he heard her name different scenes flashed before his eyes. He could clearly see his older self talking to a redheaded girl that looked like a much older Ginny. It was like he was seeing things that had happened in a different world. Suddenly Harry heard Ginny yelling at him to answer her question.

"I'm sorry; could you please repeat the question? I didn't hear you the first time."

"I asked who you are." Ginny replied.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Ginny was shocked. Standing right in front of her was her idol. He seemed a lot different then she pictured him looking. The was no knight in shining armor nor a white horse. She suddenly saw her mother run over to her, with a look that could kill.

"**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASELY **what were you thinking by running off like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't you ever do something like this again!" Mrs. Weasely screamed. For her own sake Ginny did have a look of regret and sorrow on her face. Harry though was trying his hardest not to laugh at her misfortune. That was until he saw his own mother running up to them. Harry gulped and muttered under his breath that didn't get past Ginny's ears. She turned around and gave him a look that basically said not so funny now.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU DOING RUNNING OFF? I WAS SCARED OUT OF MY MIND THINKING THAT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU. YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS." **Lily screamed at her only son.

"I was only trying to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies before we left. I know you wouldn't have let me go so I went on my own." Harry replied

Lily had calmed down enough that she wasn't yelling anymore but still got the angry mum tone of voice across. "You know Harry if you had just asked me I might have stopped there for you. But know were going home and you are grounded for three weeks." "But mum, do we have to?" "No buts and just be glad that I've made it only three weeks instead of five." That had the desired effect of shutting him up. So the mother and son left Diagon Alley.


End file.
